before starstruk
by fireboltpearlwolfcrystal17
Summary: all about chris haveing to do some thing to try and stop a group of kidnapers that kidnapped them him and jes and to stop them all most killing her and eventully they will live happly ever after
1. Chapter 1

before starstruk

chris's pov

today i am going to ask jes to go on a date with me i think she will say no but fuck it ill ask any way.

[later]

hi jes how are you today.  
"hi chris im good you" she said.  
ye im good can i ask you somthing.  
"yes what is it" she said.  
will u go on a date with me.  
"of corse i will ive been wanting you to ask me"she said.  
ill pick you up at 8 bye see you soon tell sarah stubby wanted to see her.

[that night at jes's it turns 8 oclock]

come on jes i know just put it on ok lets go now.

"wher are we going chris."

you'll see.

where here now come with me.

"where are we."

i told you to stop we are all most thier.

you can take off the blind fold.


	2. kiddnapped and rapped

wwwwwwoooooooooooowwwwwww its butiful  
i thoutt you would like it  
hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllppppppppppp pppp  
jes where are you  
the it gose black

[at the kidnappers hide out]

"Oh my god. What happened? Where are our clothes?" she gasped, and three big men walked in through a wooden door on the other side of the room. One, a dirty blonde and the largest, came up to Jess and I and spoke.  
"Hey sweetheart. Good to see ya'll are awake." He had a bulky, well muscled frame, and green eyes. He spoke in a thick, sugary southern accent.  
"My name's Carl, but you'll call me sir, mister, or anything of the like." I knew he was lying about his name.  
"These are my buddies," he said, pointing to the other two men, "Jeff and Barney." they each nodded when their 'name' was called. Jeff had light hair and blue eyes, and he was tall and skinny. Barney was darker skinned with dark hair and eyes. He was a little overweight, but average height.  
"You're to call them, and anyone else you meet, sir or m'am. Get the idea?" I nodded, and so did Jess.  
"What do you want? Money?" I asked, trying to think of why the hell we were naked. I was starting to get very embarrassed. The men chuckled, they were clearly amused.  
"Jeff, Barney, take this young man on over to Carrie, will ya? I'll take care of.. what's your name?" he turned back to me and Jessica as Jeff and Barney grabbed my arms and dragged me out the door. I couldn't hear her answer.  
-|- Jess -|-  
".. what's your name?" I couldn't think of a fake name.  
"Jessica." I sighed, watching the door shut. When I turned my attention back to Carl, he was undressing out of his dirty jeans and t-shirt. A bad feeling made the pit of my stomach turn over as he started to advance on me. I didn't try to back away, I knew I wouldn't make it to the door. Carl lifted a lock of my brown hair and gave me an evil grin.  
"Here's how it works. You will suck me until I'm ready to come, then you'll put me into your hole as fast as you can. I'll fuck you as many times as I want, and you will react. You'll work with me, or I'll fuck you as hard as I can. I might anyway." I gulped, shaking from his use of language.  
"When you've done your part, only then will I reward you." Reward? I nodded, hoping he'd get it over with.  
Carl smiled and got on his knees on the air mattress. I gulped before taking him in my mouth. He started to thrust, and I whimpered, tears seeping out of my tightly closed eyes. He was so big, and my mouth was already sore. He thread his hands in my hair, and I sucked lightly on his member. As he thrust harder and faster, all I could think about was Chris. I sucked harder on him, and made a moaning sound in the back of my throat so my mouth would vibrate.  
"...gonna... come... hurry... faster..." Carl moaned, and I grabbed him out of my mouth, and as quickly as I could, put him in me. He thrust, hard, and I made a sort of whining sound. Tears were pouring out of my eyes as he grabbed my breasts and started to massage them roughly. He bit my shoulder as he viciously pushed in and out of me. After what seemed like hours, he groaned and thrust a final time before spilling inside of me. After a minute more, I screamed as I came. It was my first time, and since he was so.. huge, and he worked so rough, I knew I was bleeding a lot. But after laying on me for a while, he pulled out of me and took my hands. Carl put my hands on his cock and showed me silently what I was supposed to do.  
"Same ending as last time, put me in your hole at the last minute." He told me huskily. I nodded and stroked his large dick softly for a little while, watching as he grew larger in my hands. Finally, I gripped him with both hands and pumped him up and down, squeezing lightly. He moaned the word 'come' after a while, and I squeezed harder, pumping a few more times before pushing him inside of me once again. I was beginning to feel a lot of pain, and I winced as he thrust over and over, harder and faster, until he pushed in just about as far as I could take. I screamed as he broke through my barrier, and he came with me. I sighed as he pulled out of me, but my joy was short lasted. Carl grinned again, and spoke.  
"Now, clean me up." I stared at him in shock. Did he want me to lick it off? He growled, and his hand hit my cheek.  
"I said clean me up, bitch!" I whimpered. I licked and sucked his freaking dick until he thought it was clean. After he deemed himself clean, he stood up, got dressed, and walked out, shutting the door behind him. I laid down on the now dirty air mattress and curled up under a thin sheet. Then, thinking about the events of the day, I cried myself to sleep.


End file.
